blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tech Upgrades
Home TECH UPGRADE DESCRIPTIONS Amenity Plot: Each time this tech is taken an additional amenity plot becomes available for the club to use. The club can have one activate Amenity per Amenity plot. Budget Boost: Every time this tech is chosen it increases the money that the board supplies at the beginning of every season by an additional $50,000. Budget Carry-over: Every time this tech is chosen it increases the amount of unspent money at the end of the season that is carried-over and added to next season’s budget by an additional $50,000. Any money carried-over will still generate tokens for the user at the end of the season. Conference Rooms: For each time the tech is taken there is a 25% chance that the hotel will generate a token that day e.g. if you pick this tech twice then there are two 25% chances of gaining an extra token, so each day you could receive between 0-2 extra tokens. Collectable Deck: Every time this tech is chosen you receive a deck full of collectable Elite cards of the type specified. In addition, at the beginning of every season after first getting each deck tech you will also receive an single Epic card into your album. Energy: Each time this tech is chosen the building will provide +1 energy to the club’s general energy pool, as well as adding to the total energy value of the Daily cards the building provides every day. Note: The Office building only supplies its energy when there is at least one open contract negotiation going on. Hotel Rooms: Each time this tech is chosen the hotel will produce income every day equal to $500 x (club level divided by 2). Nutrition Plan: Every time this tech is taken it raises the amount of nutrition plans that can be in operation at any one time. Med-Packs: Each time this tech is taken you will receive a number of med-packs. Regimes: When this tech is taken it either raises the maximum amount of Physical or Skill training regimes that the club can have in operation at any one time. Regime Length: Every time this tech is taken it extends the maximum length a training regime can run before it needs to be reset. There is one tech choice that becomes available at building level 7 that allows you to auto-repeat a regime when it finishes, rather than having to reset. Slots: Each time this tech is taken an additional slot of the building relevant type will be added into which you can play cards. Specialist Training Session: Every time this tech is taken you get to choose a specialised training session which can then be used in your training regimes. Some more focused session types only become available to be chosen when other session types have previously been taken. Star Scouting: Each time this tech is chosen it increases the chance that a new youth prospect is a star player. VIP-Suites: Every time this tech is chosen it increases the chance that a potential elite card in a daily Wild-deck is actually an elite card. VIP-Spa Rooms: Every time this tech is chosen it increases the chance of the Wild-deck having additional elite cards. Youth Coaching Specialisation: Every time this tech is chosen you get to choose a coaching specialisation for your Youth Academy, which enables the Academy to produce better graduates in the areas the specialisations cover. These are two general types of coaching specialisations - Positional specialisations and specific skill specialisations. The skill specialisations only become available when you have already bought the positional specialisation that opens it up.